


I Wanted Everything

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Bandom, Punk Rock RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Ramones
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dream Sex, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Punk Rock, RPF, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey has an erotic dream about all his bandmates!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanted Everything

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend Mii-Mii Ramone who requested something about a virginal Joey deflowered by his bandmates.
> 
> In loving memory of the late Tommy Ramone who passed away last year.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.
> 
> Disclaimer: This never happened and I am making no money from this, suing is a waste of your time and mine!

Joey Ramone awoke with a start, his body trembling and damp with sweat and come.

This had to be the most intense, most realistic wet dream that Joey had ever experienced. It had left him drained and shaken from the force of his arousal and orgasm, and more than a little embarrassed about the content of the dream and who the other participants in this erotic night-time fantasy had been. Not only were none of them female, but each and every one of them was a colleague and a friend, and they were not the sort of people that Joey would ever admit to desiring out loud to anyone else. In fact, it had never before occurred to Joey whether he could possibly have any sexual feelings for these three men at all, who for their part would almost certainly freak out completely if they ever found out what Joey had dreamed.

They were his bandmates, his fellow Ramones.

Still heated and blushing, Joey recalled how the dream had begun. In complete darkness, as if it was a moonless, starless night, and although his eyes had been open he was unable to see a thing. Slowly he had become aware that not only were his normally ever-present sunglasses gone from his face, he was completely naked and blindfolded. And he was lying on a bed that appeared to be very large and comfortable. When he tried to get up, however, several pairs of strong but gentle hands pushed him down again.

“You’re not going anywhere, beautiful. Not until we’ve shown you what a real good time is,” Johnny’s voice growled nearby, so close to Joey that he could feel the guitarist’s hot breath on his ear. A low chuckle sounded on the other side of Joey and he heard the Ramones’s bass player, Dee Dee, say in a teasing yet seductive tone:

“We’re here for you because we’ve heard that you’re a virgin. And you most certainly are, aren’t you, Joey?”

“No way!” Joey protested, struggling to rise again and being gently forced down once more. “I’ve slept with plenty of girls!”

Someone climbed onto the bed beside Joey, and he felt a steady, skilled hand begin to tenderly caress his bare chest. “It’s not women we’re talking about here, pretty Joey. We know you’ve never been with another man before, and that’s an experience we all think someone as sexy as you are should have,” Tommy intoned, and Joey gasped in unexpected pleasure as he then felt both of Tommy’s careful, expert hands on his lean body, first stroking his nipples with the delicate touch of fingertips and then squeezing them into firm, aroused little points.

“Just relax,” Tommy whispered soothingly. “We’ll take care of you. All of us want you like crazy. It’s obvious that it’s going to take more than just one man to satisfy you. We can see how turned on you’re getting… I’m willing to bet you’ll be insatiable! So we’re all going to show you how good it feels to get fucked. Just trust us, relax, and enjoy it all.”

One of Tommy’s hands was slipping gradually lower, lightly ghosting down over Joey’s abdomen before curling its fingers around Joey’s hardened cock. Joey moaned as the drummer’s hand began to work its magic upon him, moving up and down his aching shaft and creating the most delightful friction. Every nerve in Joey’s body seemed electric – alive with passion and desire, burning for more of that glorious touch. Joey’s hips rose and fell with ever-increasing lust as Tommy gently tugged at his erection. He found himself panting and wordlessly begging for release, his cock pulsing and his moans increasing in volume.

Then the caresses suddenly stopped, and Joey made a small sound of disappointment. He heard soft laughter and sensed that Tommy was no longer by his side. His intuition proved to be correct, for he then heard Dee Dee purring in his ear.

“That was good, wasn’t it? But what Tommy was doing might have made you come too soon, and we can’t have that. How about we play another game instead?”

Joey then sensed Dee Dee moving further down the bed and he found himself crying out in ecstasy as he felt the warmth and wetness of Dee Dee’s mouth engulfing his cock. The sensations were mind-blowing – Dee Dee’s caressing tongue felt like moist silk and the most delicious kind of heat imaginable. And when Dee Dee began to slide his lips and tongue further over Joey’s length and then took that swollen cock deep into his throat, Joey knew that he would not be able to control himself much longer. He was going to come in Dee Dee’s mouth, both from the exquisite sensations of being sucked off and from the sheer excitement of the idea that his bandmate would do something like this for him. Joey wondered if Dee Dee would ask to have his own cock sucked in return and the thought of that was very stimulating to Joey indeed. It was something Joey had never seriously considered doing before, but all of a sudden Joey was very excited by the notion. 

But before Joey could reach what seemed like the most magnificent climax of his life, he heard a harsh order to stop being uttered and Dee Dee’s mouth was suddenly no longer pleasuring him. Joey had no time to react, however, before he was aware of two strong hands grabbing him roughly and turning him over so that he was lying face down. He found himself whimpering a little, ostensibly a protest at such forceful treatment, although his whole body visibly betrayed how aroused he was by all of this. 

The hands, and the voice which spoke next, could only belong to one man – Johnny Ramone.

“I’m running this show, and I’m not gonna let you come until I’ve had my fun with you, Joey,” Johnny rasped. “Get up on your hands and knees. I’m going to fuck you so hard your head will spin. And you’re gonna like it too!”

Clumsily yet eagerly obeying Johnny, Joey whimpered again and his breath hitched as two of Johnny’s fingers, slicked with cold lubricant, slid into his ass and began to stretch his tiny little hole. The fingers were soon replaced with Johnny’s cock, which rammed into Joey without further preparation, and Joey screamed as he was flooded with pain and rapture all at once.

Johnny grasped Joey’s slender hips and mercilessly pounded into Joey, making the singer sob aloud yet lift himself up towards Johnny for more of the band-leader’s vicious thrusts. All the pleasures that Joey had tasted so far seemed to pale before this one, this claiming and filling of his delicate channel by the fierce, commanding Johnny. Streams of hot sweat dampened both men’s hair and bodies, and Joey ached to come even more than before, beginning to plead incoherently for Johnny to hurt him, use him, make him feel good and let him come… 

“Such a sweet, tight little ass you have,” Johnny growled in Joey’s ear as his lustful movements sped up even more. “You’re like a slutty little angel, the best little fuck-toy ever…” Johnny’s hand reached down and grabbed hold of Joey’s throbbing shaft, tugging at it less carefully and more determinedly than Tommy had done before. 

“You wanna come, beautiful?” Johnny snarled, thrusting more wildly than ever and making Joey scream again. “Then come for me. Show me how much you love being a whore for the whole fucking band. Come now!”

Joey cried out again, and came all over Johnny’s fast-moving hand, at almost the same moment as Johnny climaxed deep inside him. He felt Johnny pull out of his ass and lie on the bed beside him, breathing harshly and heavily, as Joey lay spent and momentarily weak, struggling to recover his senses.

Then, as Joey’s breath came back and his heart began to beat more calmly, the most wonderful thing of all occurred. Someone – was it Tommy, perhaps? – pulled the blindfold from Joey’s face, and the Ramones frontman found himself in the arms of all his bandmates, being lovingly stroked all over his beautiful, frail and blushing body. Even Johnny’s touch was filled with kindness now, and the eyes of the three men who held Joey close were shining with tenderness and affection. Each bent down, one after another, to kiss him on the lips, their kisses soft yet deep and searching, and Joey was certain that soon all of them would be ready again for more erotic games, taking turns to please Joey with their hands and mouths and cocks, and then getting to be pleased by him in return.

Joey knew the truth of this even without a single word being spoken, for he knew now that he belonged to these three, and that he loved them and they loved him. And he longed fiercely for each of them to take him, to use him for their pleasure until they were completely worn out from sheer lust. For Joey realized that he was, as Tommy had predicted, insatiable…

But then the dream had ended, and Joey had woken up in his own bed, all alone.

It was only a dream, but it had felt so very real. And the overwhelming thought that preyed on Joey’s mind was, after the initial shock of embarrassment had faded, how could he possibly find a way to make this dream a reality? There simply had to be a way!

He wanted everything. He wanted the Ramones.


End file.
